The story of Amy Witwicky
by Ash Ketchum Jr
Summary: this is a story about a young woman named Amy Witwicky. she is the sister of Judy Witwicky. she meets a man at a party at Sam's house. that Man's name is Bumblebee or 'Bee' for short. what happens when they become boyfriend and girlfriend (BumblebeeXOC)
1. Chapter 1-meeting Amy

Amy drove her 2000 black Chevrolet Camaro from San Fransisco, California. she was almost at South Gate Califorina. when she got there, she got put of the car and walked to the back of the car to get her suitcases. she closed the trunk, got her keys and locked the car. she walked to the door and knocked on the door. Mojo was humping Frankie, again (witch is hilarious in my opinion!) "I gotta be somewhere quick." the two dogs perked up as they herd a knock at the door. Sam walked to the door as the two dogs where running and jumping around Sam as the boy laughed. "Guys, come on. I have to get to he door." he said as he walked to the door and opened it. he saw his auntie Amy. "Amy! hey!" Sam said as he hugged her. "Hey Sam! how's my favorite nephew?" she asked as she let go and kissed him on his forehead. "good. we are having a pool party, and more family is coming over." Sam said. "Who?" Amy asked. "Some friends of mine." he said as he walked inside. he took out his IPhone 7 from his pocket and checking his messages. it was Optimus texting him, saying that they will be here any minute. he put it back in his pocket and they walked to the back of the house. Ron was doing a barbecue. Judy was next to Ron talking, Bumblebee was sitting in the corner. with his earbuds in and his iPhone 6 in his hand. Sam and Amy walked up. "Judy!" she said as she hugged her back. Amy looked at blonde haired boy sitting on a chair. she walked up to him. "hey." Amy said, as she sat next to the young Autobot. "hey, what's your name?" Bumblebee said. "Amy." she said "Amy Witwicky." she awnserd. "I'm Bumblebee, or Bee, for short." he said. "okay,Bee. So what's up, what do you do?" Amy asked. "I work for the Autobots. we are solider from the planet Cybertron and we came to earth to defeat the Deceptions." Bee explained. "Oh, okay. Oh yeah. you're the robot on TV that fought those Deceptions." Amy said, she saw Sam holding two sodas in his hands. "Oh, I see you've met Bumblebee." Sam said as he gave the sodas to them. he walked away. Sam saw the Autobots there. he opened the gate. "Hey Optimus, what's up?" Sam asked, as he let them in. "Hey guys." Sam said. "Hello Sam." Optimus said in his deep voice. "Hey Hide, what's up?" Sam said. "Doing okay." Ironhide said as he closed the gate after Will walked inside. "hey, Sam. who's that?" Bee asked walking up to his friend\charge. "Wait. who's that?" Sam asked. pointing to a blonde haired woman with tan skin snd for some reason looks like a model. "Oh, she's my aunt Amy." Sam said as he pointed to her. "Uhhh. holy Primus, she's pretty." Bee said as Sam chuckled. "Go talk to her Bee. Come on, she doesn't bite." Sam said as he pushed him over to her. _"holy Primus I can't believe this is happening to me! I like a girl and , it turns out to be, my best friends aunt! what do I say, am I going to frag up? I don't know anymore! okay, you an do this, come on Bee man up!"_ he thought as he walked over to her, Bumblebee put a hand on the back of his head, as he stood there awkwardly. "Uh, H-Hi." Bee stuttered. _"Come on Bee, don't chicken out. just talk to her!"_ Bumblebee took a deep breath and finally had the guts to say something to her. "Uhhh, wat's your name?" Bee asked. "Amy, what's your's?" she asked. _Come on Bee, don't act stupid in front of a woman you just met five seconds ago!_ "Uhhhh." Bee stuttered. "Hello? are you okay?" Amy asked, waving her hand in front of Bumblebee. "Yeah, yeah. my name is... Bee. Bumblebee" Bumblebee managed to finally spit out. "Bumblebee, I like you, why won't you give me a call sometime?" she said putting her phone number on his left arm. Bee looked at it and read it carefully. He took out his black IPhone 7 and put the number in his phone. he saved the number and out his phone back in his pocket. hoping for a date with Amy.

* * *

 **A\N:this is my First TF fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it TF fans! I loved making this fic for you guys, and there will be more in the future, make sure to leave a comment on this fic. to get me started on moving to a new fandom. so I hope you enjoy this chapter, brand new chapter is coming out in a couple of days! I hope you guys give me a warm Wellcome into the fandom! singing off for now PECE!**


	2. Chapter 2-first Date

two days after the party. Amy and Bee where in Sam's house. Amy was staying for a few days to be with her sister Judy and her nephew Sam. and things are going pretty smoothly. Sam was now in his room on his MackBook Pro on his FanFiction account doing some Transformers fanfic. he was typing down a few sentences as Amy walked in. "Knock knock."his auntie said as he looked up from his laptop. "Can I come in?" Amy asked. "Sure." he said, as she walked inside. "So, what's going on with you? what are you doing?" Amy asked. "Updating a story on FanFiction." Sam said. "Oh, cool. what story?" Amy asked. "it's called Fallen Autobot." he said as he typed more on the black glowing keys. "Oh , awesome! Can I read it when it's done?" Amy asked her Nephew. "Yeah, sure you can." he said as he kept on typing more on his laptop. "Where's Bumblebee?" she asked him. "I think he's in the living room." Sam said as he kept typing on the keyboard of his computer. "Alright." Amy said as he walked out of the teen boy's bedroom and walked downstairs to the living room.

"Hey Bumblebee." Amy said as she walked up to him. Bee turned his head, from the Cartoon Network show Ben 10 and saw her standing there. "Oh hey, what's up?" he asked her. she was standing there, Bee looked at her and scooted to the side. "Wanna sit down?" he asked her as she sat on the couch. Amy went on her white IPhone 7. she saw Bee get up and go to the kitchen. he grabbed a bowl from the cubed and grabbed a bowl, Amy took out her phone and went on her Wattpad. "I got you breakfast." Bumblebee said as he anded her a bowl of Coca Pebbles. "That you Bumblebee." she said as she ate the cereal and continue to watch Ben 10 on Cartoon Network. then Judy walked downstairs in her running clothes. "Hey Amy, wanna go jogging?" Judy asked. "sure." Amy said. she got up and walked out the door. Amy kissed Bee on the cheek and left him with her sister.

* * *

when they came back, Bee was fixing his Camaro outside the house. the hood was open as he was trying to fix himself, witch is hard to do. _very hard._ "Oh Primus." he said as he popped his head out of the stepped inside the car and he turned the car and started it up. "Yes!" Bee cheered as he got out of his car. "Your car works Bee?" Sam asked. "Yeah it does Sam." he said as he killed the engine and stopping out of the car then closing the door. "Hey Bee, wanna go out tonight?" Amy asked him. "Uh, you mean l-like a-a date?" Be asked. "Yes, what do you think?" Amy asked. "I thought we where going out as friends, You know." Bee said. Amy laughed. "Bumblebee, you are too cute when you're nervous." Amy said as she kissed him on the cheek. Bumblebee through he was going to pass out as this very moment. He walked inside to watch TV.

* * *

Amy and Bumblebee went in her 2000 Chevrolet Camaro. and they went to Los Angles. when they got there they got out of the car and walked in L.A. Bee wrapped an arm around Amy's shoulder as they kept walking. "Los Angles is beautiful at night." Amy said as they where seeing the lights of the buildings, the Cars. "It really is, Love L.A." Bee said as he walked with her. they walked inside a restaurant. they walked inside. the hostess saw them enter. "Hi, table for two please." Bee said as he put an arm around Amy. Amy smiled at him as they walked into the restaurant. they sat down snd got their menus. then they ordered their drinks and their food. "so, how long are you staying in South Gate California for?" Bee asked. "A week, them I'm heading back to San Fransisco." Amy said. "oh, okay." Bee said as they got their pizza.

* * *

when they where done eating, Bee and Amy went back home, then they stepped into the house. "I had fun with you tonight Bee." Amy said. "Yeah, me too Amy." Bee said as he kissed her lips. "Well, I'm off to bed, goodnight Bumblebee, I'll see you tomorrow. "she said as she went upstairs. Bee did the same thing, he laid in bed thinking about Amy.

* * *

 **A\N:hi guys! I'm back! thank you for all of the reviews on this book. I really appreciate it. I had t put all of my effort into this chapter. my MacBook has been acting up for two days. I had to go to Shiva. it's something where isaeril people do after a funeral. my brother's friend Johnathan passed away. my mom said that h took to many pain killers, and he forgot that he took them. so he took some more. and when he went to bed. he didn't wake up the next morning. so I had to go on Wednesday and sent a message to my readers in wattpad about this. wish their family good luck! later!**


	3. Chapter 3-NEST

Amy awoke the next morning. she herd Bumblebee in the kitchen. she walked downstairs and aw her boyfriend, eating eggs and watching videos on his new MackBook pro, he bought from Best Buy just last weekend. (A\N:it's like mine, it matches his iPhone 6. with is space great also.) he didn't notice Amy walking up behind him and covering his eyes with her hands. "guess who?" Amy asked. "Uhhhhh. is it Sam?" Bee asked as Amy laughed and took her hands off of his eyes. and walked around the counter and saw what he was doing. "Oh, watching the worst intros ever?" Amy asked as he kept watching the video by this YouTuber. "Yeah. I love his videos, they're so funny!" he said as he paused the computer, pressing the space bar and getting off of the stool. he put his plate in the sink and washed it, then out it in the dishwasher. Bumblebee closed the grey laptop, the black apple showed in the middle of the laptop. (if you guys didn't know, the apple on the 2016 MacBook Pros do not glow anymore like the ones they had back in 2010. I still have it in my room) he walked to the front door to get his backpack and put his laptop inside it. Bee slung his blue backpack on his left shoulder and adjusted his bright blue IWatch on his left wrist and kissed her. "I'm going to work now, okay. when I come back we will do something, I promise you." Bee said as he kissed her once more, then he walked out there door ands left. he walked to his Camaro and got into his car. he put his backpack in the front seat and took the key. he put the key in the ignition to start it. he put the car into drive and drove out of the neighborhood and to the NEST base.

* * *

When Bumblebee got there. the gate guard saw him and opened it. he drove right in. he parked the Camaro next to the autobot hanger. he killed the engine and got out of the car with his backpack slung on his shoulder. he walked inside the bade and saw Optimus. "Hello Bumblebee." he said as he put a hand onto his back. "Hey Optimus, how are you?" he asked. "I'm doing fine Bee." Optimus said as he hugged his son. "Oh Thomas, Michael and Orion are here." Optimus told Bumblebee. "Where?" he asked. "In my office." he said. "Okay." he said as he walked to his office.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Michael said ass he laughed at the video they where watching. they where watching if you laugh they havte no soul. they where on the first one. "Oh my god! he said as they watched another one. "and now the nations of the world brought to you by." a man said. "Donald Trump" the Prison's voice said as he started saying g the countries. he repeated the word China, seven times. they watched the next clip where a woman was oping the door and her baby flew towards her. "Oh my god! did you see that?" Michael said laughing. Someone opened the door to the office. Thomas saw his oldest brother of 17. Bumblebee, the blonde haired, blue eyed boy walked in and his brothers greeted him. "Hey Bee, what's up?" Michael said as he hugged his oldest brother. "Hey what about us Bee?" Thomas said as he and Orion just sat there. he hugged the two brothers also. Bee saw the vide they where watching. "Oh my god! I was watching a video this morning on my laptop, have you've herd of ?" he asked as he sat with them and watched the rest of the video with his brothers.

* * *

after they watched the video. they went outside to play basketball because Optimus needed to do some work in his office. so the three kids went outside and played basketball. Thomas was holding his space grey iPhone 6 and started to record a video. "hi guys, it's ThePrimes142 back with another video. and today we are going to do some trick shots." Michael said into the phone as Thomas was still holding the phone. he pointed the camera to Bumblebee holding a basketball. he brought his left arm back and threw the basketball with force into the basket. "OHHHH!" the brothers screamed at the same time as they did more trick shots. liker their favorites YouTubers, Dude Perfect. They did more trick shots then went inside.

"Guess who's home?" Bee asked as he went inside the house. Amy and Judy where in the kitchen, making dinner. "Hey Bee." Amy walked up to him and kissed him. "Hey Ames." he chuckled as he kissed her back. "Is dinner ready?" Bee asked Judy from the kitchen.

"In a few minutes Bumblebee." Judy responded with a smile

"Sam's in his room if you want to see him."

"okay thanks." Bee said as he went up to his Charge's room.

* * *

they where now having dinner. They where having spicy Mac n chease with parmesan and Marcella. (that sounds amazing!) they where laughing and talking Bee was surprised, but little sad to hear that Amy was going back to San Francisco tomorrow. snd they have to do something together. like s go watch a movie, or something like that. Bee wrapped an arm around her shoulder and Amy leaned her head on it. Bee smiled at the sight. it was a good weekend for the both of them.

* * *

 **A\N:hi guys, sorry I took so long to write this chapter. I had writer's block. and I had to get my new MacBook Pro yesterday! I'm very happy to say this sexy computer is running smoothly then my old one! so. yeah make sure to leave a review for this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4-leaving

**A\N: Hi guys, I'm back again with another chapter. I had some time with this chapter, mostly the name XD. but enough about that. Let's get on with the story!**

* * *

Amy was now leaving Sam's house, she was now packing her stuff as her sister walked into the guest room. "Hey Amy, I hoped you'd liked staying here," Judy said. "Yes I did, and I liked your son's guardian. "Bumblebee. He is a good kid, goes to school with Sam, get's straight As studies hard. passed all of his classes." Judy said. "Oh, he is?" Amy asked as she walked up to her and helped her pack her stuff. "So, what time do you go back to San Francisco?" Judy asked as she zipped up the guest room and saw her suitcase and put it on the floor by her. "I'm going back at 4:00," Amy said as she walked out of the room and saw Bumblebee in his bedroom, on his laptop doing an essay for his English class. he was typing on his MacBook Prio as Amy walked into his he said as he oom. "Hey Bee," Amy said, then she sat on his bed. Bumblebee sat up as he moved his space gray computer from his lap and faced her. "I heard you're leaving South Gate," Bee said, as he moved his laptop back onto his lap and kept on typing his essay. "Need any help?" Amy asked. as she leaned into the screen of his computer. "No, thank you. I got it." Bee said as he was still typing away at the black glowing and flat keys of his laptop. when he was done with his work for his English class. he pressed Save as and typed in. Bumblebee's paper he clicked the blue button and dragged his finger in the top left-hand corner and clicked Pages and dragged his finger to the bottom of the menu bar and it said Quit Pages. he clicked on it and the app closed automatically. he dragged finger to Safari and clicked on it, he dragged his finger again tithe search bar and clicked on it. then he clicked a blue and white icon labeled FanFiction. he clicked on it and the brought him to the page. he then dragged his finger to the left-hand options bar on the site. he clicked on Publish, then he dragged his finger one over and clicked on it and saw he was almost going to reach his 50 Doc limit. "Well, looks I have some cleaning out to do..." he muttered as he clicked Remove. it said; Are you sure you want to delete document: Chapter 1-Hound? he pressed the blue OK button and it deleted. he cleaned out a bit more and he closed the app. he took his computer off of his legs as they were getting warm from the fans cooling the laptop from overheating. he walked out of his bedroom and walked downstairs into the living room. he sat down on the couch and turned on the TV he turned it on to Nickelodeon and The Loud House was on. he loves that show so much. he then watched the show for a few hours and they will be ready to go. he walked back upstairs to his bedroom to change into a royal blue button-down shirt and jeans. he grabbed his Nike high-tops from his closet and out them on. he got his jacket and walked downstairs and saw Amy in a black and red Autobot T-shirt and blue jeans with red and white Jordan high tops. Bee looked at her, stunned. "Wow, you look... wow," Bee said as he walked over to her and put his arms on her shoulders and kissed her. "Let's go," he said as they walked out, Bee grabbed his car keys for his Chevrolet Camaro and they walked to the garage. then to his car. they opened the doors and got in the car. then they drove off.

* * *

when they got home, Amy had to leave for San Francisco. "I'm sorry I have to leave Bee. I hope I'll see you again soon." Amy said as they kissed passionately. they broke the kiss. "Bye Bumblebee, I hope I get to see you again soon," Amy said with one last kiss goodbye, as she got the keys to her car and drove off

* * *

 **A\N: thank you guys for being patient with me and waiting for this chapter to come out, on the bright side, I got this new tool to help me with my writing and writing fanfic. it's called Grammarly, it's the BEST thing I've ever used in a long time! I wanted to get this tool to help me with my writing for SO LONG NOW but now I have it it's a MIRICLE so that's all. I better stop typing before my right-hand falls off. XDsee ya in the next chapter.**


End file.
